


Справедливость инициации

by innokentya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Incest, Multi, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Вечер, в который Беллатриса получала свою Метку, сестра не могла пропустить.





	Справедливость инициации

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано для команды fandom Incest 2016 на ФБ-2016.  
> 2\. Преканон.  
> 3\. Упоминание насилия.  
> 4\. Благодаря авторскому произволу Барти Крауч-младший лет на пять старше, чем в каноне.

— Чистота крови навек! — раздается звонкий голос Беллатрисы, и его отголоски теряются где-то под высокими мраморными потолками. Совершенно безумный блеск темных глаз выдает все её восхищение происходящим: отряд инициации в Пожиратели Смерти этим вечером происходит с особым размахом. Белла еще не получила свою метку, но очень на это рассчитывает. Она уже лет шесть с раболепным обожанием крутится вокруг Темного Лорда, одна из первых почтительно склоняется перед ним, стоит ему лишь появиться в поле зрения, и никогда — это и правда практически двадцать четыре часа в сутки — не перестает говорить о нем.   
  
«Темный Лорд то, Темный Лорд это...» — и не надоедает же, не становится скучным и обыденным. Впрочем, когда это зло было чем-то обычным? Пожиратели всегда изобретательны, они никогда не повторяются, будучи последовательными лишь в одном: магглам не место в волшебном мире.   
  
— Навек! Навек! Навек! — десятки, сотни голосов присутствующих сегодня на обряде подхватывают слова Беллатрисы, сотрясая в воздухе палочками и то и дело выпуская из них пока еще безобидные заклинания. Белла довольно скалится и, запрокинув голову, хохочет. Хохочет настолько громко и заразительно, что мои губы начинают невольно дрожать. Но засмеяться я не могу. Как не могу и подойти к ней, взять за руку, доверительно улыбнуться и провозгласить вместе с ней девиз нашего рода. И дело даже не в том, что я не совсем разделяю её взгляды (о чем не должна и думать), просто теперь я связана другой клятвой и другими обязанностями.   
  
Люциус тоже где-то здесь, но я даже не пытаюсь отыскать мужа в обезличенной толпе: здесь практически все, не считая Беллы и еще пары самых ярых приспешников Темного Лорда, одеты в мантии с массивными капюшонами, а у некоторых я, кажется, видела и странного вида маску. Каждый считает себя слугой зла, но кое-кто пытается перестраховываться. Волнуется то ли за свою жизнь, то ли за благополучие семьи. И я понимаю таких людей, сейчас уже понимаю.  
  
Я натягиваю темный капюшон еще ниже, чтобы практически полностью скрыть лицо, но в то же время стараюсь не упустить из виду сестру. Белла, ошалев от вседозволенности, мечется на высоком столе из стороны в сторону, и из-под её толстых каблуков время от времени раздается треск стекла. Фамильного фарфора Блэков. Папа негодовал бы, но, хвала небесам, уже никогда не узнает о подобном поведении своей дочери. Опуская взгляд на свои трясущиеся руки, тут же исправляю сама себя: своих дочерей, да. Мы здесь обе, а, значит, несем ответственность вместе.   
  
Белла продолжает веселиться. В левой руке она остервенело сжимает кубок с вином, а в правой — палочку. Она подбадривает толпу Пожирателей — нынешних и будущих — и явно предвкушает, как отдаст Темному Лорду свой подарок; еще вчера она вместе с Родольфусом Лестрейнджем нагрянула в какую-то из соседских маггловских деревушек и притащила на сегодняшний обряд около десятка магглов. Она считает, что поступает по справедливости, ведь, если эти людишки не умеют ничего из того, что доступно волшебникам, они только по ошибке считаются достойными той жизни, что имеют. Тем, кто попал сегодня в загородный особняк Блэков, я могу только посочувствовать — из обрывков ночных разговоров Люциуса и Беллатрисы мне известно, как Пожиратели «развлекаются» с заключенными и что с ними происходит в конце. Впрочем, смерть — самый гуманный исход для магглов, которые попадают в руки слугам Темного Лорда. От подобных мыслей я вздрагиваю и неосознанно прячу руки под мантию, накрывая озябшими ладонями чуть округлившийся живот.   
  
Внутри меня уже пульсирует новая жизнь — маленький волшебник или волшебница. Люциуса просто распирает от гордости, и он уверен, что это будет мальчик, наследник для его именитого Малфоевского рода, а я... Я просто смиренно жду разрешения от бремени. Не сомневаюсь, что смогу полюбить эту крошку, стоит ей только родиться, но не о такой судьбе я когда-то мечтала. Потирая одну руку о другую, там же, под мантией, я снова исправляюсь: мы, мы мечтали.   
  
Мы — это я и Беллатриса. Моя любимая старшая сестра, пример для подражания, лучший человек в целом мире. Когда-то я надеялась, что смогу стать и для неё точно такой же важной, какой она является для меня. И несколько лет практически преуспевала в том, чтобы радовать Беллу, баловать её любимыми сладостями или прочими мелкими безделушками, занимать практически все её свободное время, пока в её жизни не появился Родольфус. Он принес в наше спокойное существование хаос и учение Темного Лорда. Не прошло и месяца, как Беллатриса переменилась не только внутренне, но и внешне. Куда только подевалась ее врожденная нежность и осторожность... Свою грацию она теперь тратила на то, чтобы как можно изящней замахнуться палочкой с не самым светлым заклинанием. Палила она ими по тем, кто ей был не угоден в школе, и благо, что до её выпуска оставалось считанных полгода, иначе, чуяло мое сердце, Белла не устояла бы перед соблазном отомстить «старой гриффиндорской кошке».   
  
Вспоминать о том, какой восторг овладевал ею после каждой встречи с Темным Лордом, я не хочу, мне неприятно об этом вспоминать. Никогда прежде, даже в раннем детстве, я не видела в её взгляде столько обожания, поклонения, радости. Со спокойной душой променяв все свои яркие платья на темные одежды, столь близкие по стилю к мантиям Пожирателей, Белла все чаще стала отлучаться из нашего дома, могла пропасть на несколько суток, но родители, поджав губы, молча это терпели. Потому что девиз «Чистота крови навек» стал звучать среди них чаще, и в большинстве случаев срывался как раз с губ Беллы.   
  
Именно она настояла на том, чтобы я вышла замуж за Люциуса Малфоя. Люциус был знаком мне со школы, но мы никогда прежде не общались с ним настолько тесно, чтобы я вообще могла подумать о каких-то отношениях. Но одним из осенних вечеров он заявился вместе с Беллатрисой в наше родовое поместье и попросил у отца моих руки и сердца. Как позже выяснилось, этот союз одобрил сам Темный Лорд, пытаясь таким образом сохранить чистоту крови древнейших волшебных родов. Не могу сказать, что я была против, но и особого энтузиазма в подготовке к свадьбе не проявляла. Зато предстоящее торжество вдвойне радовало Беллатрису: она, кажется, не замечала ни моих заплаканных глаз, ни странного молчания, что повисало в комнате каждый раз, стоило нам остаться вместе, ни того, что при малейшей возможности я пыталась ретироваться из дома, чтобы просто не заниматься всем этим фарсом.   
Сейчас, когда я уже беременна первенцем, Беллатриса одержима тем, что мой ребенок обязательно пойдет в услужение к Темному Лорду, стоит ему лишь научиться нормально контролировать свою магию. В такие моменты у меня чешутся руки, и я хочу взять палочку, чтобы доходчиво объяснить, почему мое дитя не будет заниматься всей той грязью, в которую оказались ввязаны его родители и немного, кажется, уже сошедшая с ума тетка. Тетка, которая сейчас сидит, прогнувшись в спине, на краю стола и позволяет нескольким мужчинам одновременно ласкать её тело. Нет, она не позволяет им ничего лишнего — лишь прикосновения и легкие поцелуи, но это все выглядит настолько грязно, что меня внезапно начинает тошнить. Если этот человек — моя сестра — считает, что такие волшебники достойны быть выше магглов, людей без магических способностей и умений, но живущих по совести, то мне не нужна такая сестра. Вернее, нужна, была бы нужной, если бы не...  
  
Двери большого зала распахиваются настолько неожиданно, что Крауч-младший — теперь мне видно, что это именно он тщательно вылизывал шею Беллатрисы, — даже не успевает сообразить, что происходит. Зато у Беллы реакция всегда отменна: одно небрежное движение палочкой, и Бартемиус уже лежит у противоположной стены, пытаясь прийти в себя и, видимо, оценить количество повреждений. А Беллатриса уже согнулась в низком поклоне, даже не смея поднять глаз на вошедшего. Зато я, скрытая темнотой у дальней колоны, смотрю на Темного Лорда с вызовом, если не сказать, ненавистью. Это подобие человека, столь отвратительное в своей манере придать себе сходство со змеей, не пугает меня своей жестокостью и могущественностью, не вызывает желания упасть на колени и приняться целовать пол, где остаются его следы. Единственное, что я чувствую по отношению к Темному Лорду, это нескончаемая, неконтролируемая ненависть за то, что он сотворил с моей старшей сестрой. А та, уже выпрямившаяся и получившая пару ласковых прикосновений от хозяина — да, именно так, ведь по-другому и не назовешь, — призывает всех собравшихся выстроиться под две стороны от огромного стола, по которому совсем недавно расхаживала сама.   
  
Я по-прежнему стараюсь не высовываться, ведь мое присутствие здесь было не обязательным. Лишь новость о том, что именно этим вечером Беллатриса получит свою Темную Метку, заставила меня навязаться с Люциусом на обряд инициации. Он был весьма удивлен, но противиться не стал, лишь велел держаться подальше от гущи событий, что я сейчас и продолжаю делать.   
  
Темного Лорда усаживают во главе стола, а затем Белла взмахивает волшебной палочкой, трансфигурируя стол в узкую темную дорожку, судя по виду, весьма тяжелую; впрочем, ложится она на пол совершенно бесшумно. Несколько практически незаметных движений её рук, и пара Пожирателей тут же покидают зал, чтобы вернуться буквально через несколько мгновений, таща за собой упирающихся и ничего не понимающих магглов. Зато мне внезапно становится все просто и понятно: чтобы пройти обряд инициации, нужно доказать свою преданность Темному Лорду. Судя по всему, для этого потребуется убить ни в чем не повинного человека.   
  
Внутри все неприятно сжимается, и я благодарю мироздание за то, что отказалась сегодня даже завтракать. Беллатрису, в чем я ни капли не сомневалась, Лорд призывает к себе первой. Она останавливается в нескольких шагах от его импровизированного трона и замирает. В зале повисает гробовая тишина, а я задерживаю дыхание и приподнимаю капюшон, чтобы не пропустить ни единого мгновения самого низкого падения своей сестры. Сердце екает, когда Белла, дернувшись словно от проклятия, безропотно протягивает вперед левую руку. «Беспалочковая магия», — мелькает у меня в голове, пока я наблюдаю, как Беллатриса абсолютно механическими движениями закатывает рукав неудобного темного платья, а после опускается на колени перед Темным Лордом. Его странного вида палочка тут же опускается на её предплечье, и от крика Беллатрисы у меня стынет в жилах кровь. В Беллу впускают магию высшей темной силы, а я стою в нескольких десятках футов и не могу ничем помешать. Это её решение, её выбор, её жизнь. Чтобы не чувствовать слез, которые катятся по щекам, я до крови закусываю нижнюю губу и что есть силы впиваюсь ногтями в ладони. Когда по пояснице скользит чья-то широкая ладонь, я даже не отшатываюсь, потому что чувствую — рядом стоит Люциус, пытаясь хоть как-то успокоить и ободрить. Я выпрямляю спину и, вдохнув на полную грудь, снова поднимаю взгляд на происходящее. Метка уже выжжена на бледной коже, а сама Беллатриса, несмотря на то, что ей правда больно, это видно, просто светится от счастья. Словно змеиное шипение, залом разносится голос Темного Лорда:   
  
— Последний же враг истребится...  
  
Беллатриса победоносно вскидывает голову и, направив палочку на одного из магглов, плотоядно улыбается:   
  
— Смерть!   
  
Ярко-зеленый луч разрезает полумрак зала, и молодая девушка замертво падает на мраморный пол. Белла снова начинает заразительно хохотать, только сейчас меня уже больше не тянет к ней присоединиться. Теперь я действительно осознаю в полной мере степень её одержимости чистотой крови и убеждениями Темного Лорда, и мне становится страшно. Я делаю шаг назад и врезаюсь спиной в Люциуса. Он, будто чувствуя мое волнение, аккуратно наклоняется и, вкладывая что-то в руку, тихо шепчет:   
  
— Через три минуты активизируется портал. Ты окажешься дома и больше никогда не пойдешь со мной на подобные собрания. Успей добраться до выхода раньше, чем портал сработает.   
  
Дважды повторять мне не нужно. Убраться подальше от Пожирателей — самое главное мое желание на этот момент, и, когда оно сбывается, я обессиленно опускаюсь на пол возле нашей с Люциусом кровати. Внутри становится настолько пусто, что, кажется, сердце вырвали и отдали приспешникам Темного Лорда на растерзание. Впрочем, только одной. Той, что, считая себя одной из самых справедливых ведьм столетия, забыла обо всем, что было для неё важным — об увлечениях, о друзьях, о семье. И маленькой наивной сестричке, которую всегда ласково называла «Цисси».   
  
Да только Цисси сегодня умерла от руки Беллатрисы Блэк. Ей на смену родилась Нарцисса Малфой.   
  


***

  
Прибывший под утро Люциус с невозмутимым видом сообщает, что своим справедливым решением Темный Лорд разрешил соединиться священными узами браками Родольфусу Лестрейнджу и Беллатрисе Блэк.   
  
Цисси ужаснулась бы такой новости и тут же сорвалась бы в плач, но Нарцисса Малфой ведет себя подобающим для леди образом. Разве что правый уголок губ так и норовит вздернуться вверх: вот уж ирония — большего предательства Белла, так бестолково обожающая хозяина, явно не ожидала. Но получила. Ничуть не изменившись в лице, Нарцисса пожимает плечами и будничным тоном интересуется, когда стоит отправлять сову с поздравлениями для будущей миссис Лестрейндж.   
  
Свадьба все-таки.


End file.
